


A Shoulder to Lean On

by overthehill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Ep.1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset over what had happened with Trevor & Jenny (at the end of ep 3), Mike goes to the new constant in his life...Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a [prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=228438#t228438) from the Suits_Meme over on LJ.

Mike doesn’t even know how he ended up standing in front of the dark wooden door. The last thing he remembers is the kiss with Jenny, and getting into a cab. But, here he was, standing before the rather intimidating door, a door that belonged to his egotistic jerk of a boss, hand raised and poised to knock. He hesitated, because knocking at your boss’s door in the middle of the night is just weird on so many levels not to mention dangerous considering it was Harvey they were talking about. Yet, before he could pull his hand back down, it was already rapping against the hard surface of the door…once, twice, three times.

“What?” Was the first thing that was said when the door opened just seconds after Mike’s hand dropped to his side. 

“I—” Mike started, pausing when he took in Harvey’s appearance. To the untrained eye, it was unnoticeable, but to Mike it was obvious that he had interrupted something. The glare he received from his boss was also an indication. “I—I’ll just…nevermind…” He made to back up, eyes still focused on Harvey. Just as he was about to turn around, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Mike.” Harvey sounded exasperated but there was a certain warmth to it as well. Turning around, Mike found himself looking into deep brown eyes that were no longer glaring but concerned. “It’s past midnight, what are you doing here?” 

“It’s nothing. It—it can wait.” Mike tried to pull his wrist out of the other’s grasp but it only resulted in a tighter grip. “I—I don’t want to keep you from your guest…”

“Guest?” Harvey’s head tilted to the side ever-so-slightly; he had totally forgotten about the pretty blonde he had brought home from the car club. Said blonde was currently waiting for him to finish what he had started, but here was Mike, looking like a kicked and lost puppy, and he was torn. He wanted to just send Mike on his way and get back to playing ‘doctor’ with the blonde, yet for some strange reason, he also wanted to pull his hand-picked associate into his arms and comfort him. So, after a quick and silent debate with himself, he tugged on Mike’s arm and pulled him into the large penthouse apartment before the younger man could even react. 

+++

It took Harvey about five minutes to get rid of the blonde woman from Gotham Car Club, but not without securing another ‘date’ for some other time, before returning to where Mike was, sitting solemnly on his black leather couch. Usually, he, Harvey Specter, was anything but a nice guy, but for some strange reason, this genius sitting, head in hand, in his living always manages to bring out the human in him. 

“What happened tonight?” Harvey asked, keeping his tone soft, as he took a seat next to his associate. He was close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the other’s body but not close enough to touch. He really wanted to touch. Strange.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Mike’s voice was tiny, and so defeated. 

“The beginning would be good.” 

“Trevor…” The name, the second it had come out of Mike’s mouth, Harvey could feel his own anger rising, but he was able to rein it in…at least until Mike’s finished talking. “Well…it’s actually Jenny, Trevor’s girlfriend. She—we…that is—I kissed her.” He stuttered out, fingers curling in his hair, whether it was out of frustration or something else, neither man knew. 

“You kissed her?” Harvey heard himself ask, but the only he could think of was _why do I care who Mike kisses? It's not like he belongs to me_. 

“I know. It was stupid and a huge mistake and I have totally lost my mind!” At the last word, he pulled at his hair, actually managing to tug a few short strands out before he felt Harvey’s larger hands gently stopping him, pulling his hands down from the abuse they were causing to his scalp. He had expected for Harvey, his boss, to drop his hands as soon as it was out of his hair, instead they gripped his tightly. When his hands came in contact with the smooth fabric of Harvey’s pants, Mike’s head shot up and _when did Harvey move so close? And why is he holding my hand in his lap?_

“Hey. It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes.” Harvey could hardly believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He was not the comforting type. His words have never been so softly spoken, and so true. “Even me as evident by clause in the bylaws.”

Harvey smiled as he watched the corners of Mike’s mouth turn upwards into a light smile. For some strange reason, he really wanted to make Mike smile. Taking one hand off of Mike’s, he moved so that it was around the younger man’s shoulders before dragging him in for a one armed hug. However, even after the hug ended, neither man moved apart. Mike leaned his head against Harvey’s broad shoulder and Harvey’s arm stayed in place around Mike’s. It was nice and not in the least bit awkward. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, both minds occupied with each other.

“I’m sorry for ruining you night.” Mike’s voice floated up to Harvey’s ears, causing him to look down just as the other looked up, and their lips touched. Just a light brush against each other’s and they both froze, wide eyed and staring before—

Harvey was surprised that it was Mike who made the first move, shoving him back and practically climbing into his lap, no doubt wrinkling his thousand dollar pants, as the younger man smash their lips together fully. All thoughts of his pants were gone as Mike licked at his bottom lip, asking for permission, which Harvey gladly gave. He let Mike take control of the kiss, as hands made its way up into his already slightly mussed hair to pull him closer into the his blonde associate. He kissed back enthusiastically, moaning as he felt Mike’s teeth nip ever-so-gently at his lip, and then sucking his tongue into the other’s mouth. Just as he felt one of Mike’s hand trail down his neck, to the knot in his tie, loosening it, he removed his own from its grip on Mike’s hip _how had it gotten there?_ to stop him.

Thinking he had done something wrong and totally out of line, Mike panicked. He immediately tried to pull away from his boss _HIS BOSS for god’s sake_ but the other arm around his waist stopped him.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” Harvey’s voice was lower and huskier than it usually is, almost like velvety chocolate. It was even sexier than it normally is, if that were possible; but it was also soothing.

“I—I just—this...” Suddenly, all the energy in Mike just dissipated and he flopped boneless onto Harvey’s rather well muscled chest. He laid his head on said chest, not really knowing what else to do and just craving the warmth that was Harvey Specter.

“It’s okay, Mike. It’s okay.” Harvey ran his hand gently through Mike’s hair as he whispered in the younger man’s ear. He kept saying those two words over and over again, till the point where he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Mike or himself. Sighing, he leaned down to press a kiss to his young associate’s temple. The two lawyers simply sat there, enjoying the comfort that was the other while trying to figure out their own tangled feelings.

It was about an hour later that Harvey, with one arm still wrapped around Mike’s waist, dragged them both up from the couch and into his spacious bedroom. He led them to stand beside his large, king sized bed. Unwrapping his arm from Mike, but still kept the other close; he began to undress the other man until all Mike was wearing was his boxers. He directed the defeated looking man onto his bed and under the covers. Seeing the other man practically naked and in his bed stirred something in Harvey that he can’t really explain. He desperately wanted to just pull the expensive comforter off of Mike’s pale skin and just mark it, show everyone that Mike belonged to him; however, as much of a jerk he knew he was, Harvey would never take advantage of someone when they’re down. Especially when that person was one Mike Ross. So instead, Harvey shed his tailor made suit and changed into just a pair of silk sleep pants before joining the younger man in bed. Once he was settled, he reached out across the bed to pull Mike into his arms, tucking the other’s head under his chin so that Mike’s lips and hot breath grazed his neck; the other was already asleep, exhausted from the torrent of emotions he had felt in the last couple of hours. And even asleep, Mike sought out Harvey’s warmth, inching ever closer to his boss. Both men slept, dreaming of nothing but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for it to be NC-17, but it ended up being h/c sex without the sex. Hope it's still good though :333
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
